Prison Days
by Troth
Summary: Everyday was torture. They hardly fed him, it was always cold, and he would get beaten whenever the King was angered. Rewriting the ending
1. Chapter 1

He opened his eyes for the first time in a long time. His vision adjusted to the dim light. Gus found himself a small room. A cell perhaps. His body was stiff from not moving for a while. He sat up and noticed that his gauntlet and coat had been taken. Anxiety overcame him when he realize he did not have Vulcan in his hand. Under the seat that was behind him, Vulcan laid there unmoving. Gus snatched him and held him closed to his chest, becoming calmer. Perhaps he hid there when they took his stuff. Gus opened his hand, expecting a response from the Bakugan. He shook him lightly, but he still received no response.

"Vulcan," he whispered. Nothing. Was he...no. He couldn't be. Voices were approaching. Gus rolled Vulcan back under the seat so he wouldn't be taken. Two guards appeared in front of his cell. The blonde guard entered a code, and the cell opened. They walked in and grabbed Gus's arms. His body was still stiff, so resistance was a bit tough. Gus was underweight so the guards were able to easily pick him up. The sudden light burned his eyes, and he quickly shut them. There were no sounds except for the sound that came from Gus's feet being dragged. "Where are you taking me?" The guards looked at each other and smirked. They arrived at the throne, Zenoheld was looking down at him. Gus was pushed to the floor.

"Hello there Gus Grav." Zenoheld said distastefully. Gus was not in a good position. After pulling that stunt, Gus was sure Zenoheld was going to kill him on the spot. "You were more of a challenge than I had thought, but you are no match for me." Gus said nothing. A sly smile formed on Zenoheld's lips. "Threatening me is punishable by death. But I'm going to show you that there are things worst than death." Gus's body tensed up as a machine slowly came into the room. The Agonizer.

_**His screams reached everyone's but the King's ear.**_

* * *

Keith jerked awake. His breathing was heavy, and his heart was pounding. Helios floated next to him and opened up.

"What's wrong?" Keith wasn't sure. But he had a horrible feeling. And he had no idea why.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the super short chapter! Please review


	2. Chapter 2

The cell opened up, and he was tossed inside. A grunt escaped his lips, and the cell closed once again. The only sound that was heard now was his shaky breaths and the guards' loud footsteps. Gus opened his eyes slowly, blinking the bright lights away and tried to focus on Vulcan. He reached out, wincing at the pain, and grabbed Vulcan. The Bakugan did not react. Gus sighed and allowed the Bakugan to roll off his fingertips. How was he supposed to escape? His Bakugan was unconscious or worse dead. He couldn't put his hand through the cell without being electrocuted. If only...Gus shook the thought out of his head. Spectra most likely thought he was dead, or else he would have tried rescuing him. He thought.

* * *

"Keith, are you alright?" He looked up and his eyes meet his concerned sister's eyes. Keith realized the hand that held his cup was shaking. He set down the cup and shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He said, showing her his smile. Mira wasn't entirely convinced, but she would ask him later when they were alone. Keith eyes wondered to the cup. For a while, he had been feeling uneasy. There was a pain in his chest.

* * *

Professor Clay run into the dining room, where the Vexos and the King were. He grabbed the King's shoulder, trying to get his attention. He leaned in to his ear and said,

"The brawlers have learned of the Alternative Weapons System." Zenoheld's eyes widened and pointed at Hydron.

"You...YOU USELESS GOOD FOR NOTHING BRAT!" Everyone was surprised, and their eyes turned to Hydron. Hydron was confused and concerned. His father's eyes were frightening him. He slammed his fists on the table, causing the plates and cups to shake violently. "The brawlers are aware of the Alternative System. Obviously Lync slipped the news." Professor Clay, concerned about the boy's safety, whispered in Zenoheld's ear,

"Don't take it out on him..." Zenoheld stormed out of the room and called the guards.

"Come with me!" shouted Zenoheld. The guards quickly followed him, noticing he was heading toward the cells. The guard run ahead and immediately opened the cell. Gus was surprised. "Grab him!" Before Gus could even protest, the guards grabbed his arms and pulled him up, dragging him out of the cell. Zenoheld noticed something roll across the floor. He bent over and grabbed it. On closer inspection, he saw it was a Bakugan. Gus's Bakugan. A sly smile formed on his lips. He put the small Bakugan in his pocket and left the cell.

* * *

Marucho ran to were the other brawlers were.

"Guys," he exclaimed in his usual high voice, "we're receiving something from the _**PALACE**_." The others got up from their seats and followed Marucho. A bright light was shining in the middle of the room.

"Wh-What is that?" Dan said. The bright light disappeared, and the sound of something dropping echoed in the room. Keith was the first to step forward. His eyes widened as he picked it up.

"Keith what is it?"

"Keith, come on tell us."

"Why are you shaking?"

"...Keith?"

In his hand, which he held against his chest, was the Bakugan of Gus Grav.

* * *

Oh god Instructions not Included made me cry so hard


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey! Don't doze off." One of the guard punched Gus's face, causing him to gasp and jerk awake. They had been torturing him for some time now, making sure he stayed awake. Professor Clay was there also. He had come earlier and told Gus, "I want to know the breaking point of a Vestal, physically and mentally." Not only was he being beaten for something he didn't do; he was being used as a lab rat. A guard shocked him from the side. He felt his left side slowly become numb.

"Geez, don't kill him!" exclaimed Clay, taking away the taser from the guards hands. Clay shook Gus's head. "You still there, kid?" Gus didn't want him near him. He didn't want anyone to be near him. Why couldn't they just leave him in the jail cell to die? "Did you reach your physical breaking point yet?" Enraged, Gus used what was left of his energy and kicked Clay away from him. Clay started coughing violently, and the guards grabbed Gus. What was the point? Now he couldn't fight back anymore. He was useless. One of the guards pulled out a small knife and pressed it against Gus's arm. He couldn't feel the knife slice his skin, for his left side was numb.

**_He was done_**.

* * *

Mira chased after her brother.

"Keith, stop! Where are you going?" His silence scared her. All she knew was that the Vexos had sent a Bakugan to the resistance. But Keith had taken it before anyone could see. "Keith!" She grabbed his arm sleeve, and Keith turned violently toward her. His mouth was open but no words came out. Finally, out of his pocket, he pulled out a Bakugan.

"They have Gus," he said weakly. "They're mocking me." Mira expression softened. "What if they've hurt him, Mira? I wouldn't forgive myself..." His voice trailed off, and he continued the path he was taking. This time, Mira did not follow her older brother.

"What are you planning?" she called out. Keith did not stop, but he said,

"I'm going to go get my friend back."

* * *

"He really is weak, for him to break so fast." All Gus could see were blurs. Apparently he had passed out, and he was currently laying down on something cold. He had recognized the voice as Zenoheld, but he did nothing. He wanted it to be over with.

"Ki...ki..." Gus's throat was very dry, and he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten. A pen clicked.

"Oh good you're awake." That was Professor Clay's voice. "Can you feel anything?" Despair was one thing, but he couldn't tell them that. "Gus? Can you hear me?" There was a loud THUD on the table next to him. Gus assumed Zenoheld had punched a table.

"Why are you testing him for this? I say we go back to torturing him-"

"I want to do my tests." Clay objected firmly. Clay put in a needle on Gus's right arm. "This will cause you to hallucinate." Clay explained to Gus. When Clay took the needle out, Gus grabbed his arm. "What?" His throat was so dry. "Gus?"

"Kill...me...please..."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello guys! I was not very pleased with this stories original ending. As one of my reviewers said, it wasn't a strong ending and I agree. I usually write my stories freestyle, not knowing what to do next. However, this time it's different. I know how this story will end. Now, please enjoy :)_

* * *

The palace was the same as it always was. Spectra bit the inside his cheek as he thought about Gus. Somewhere in that palace, Gus was probably being torture by Zenoheld's men. He could taste blood, and he swallowed it. Spectra directed the ship under the palace. There was a secret opening he had found long ago when he was with the Vexos. When he landed the ship, Spectra stepped out and made his way in the palace.

* * *

The needle entered his arm and the drug went inside.  
"That was the last one." Gus's eyes were struggling to stay open. Professor Clay pulled out the needle and tossed it aside. "I won't be needing you soon." His eyes slowly closed, and he continued to breath slowly. Gus was finding it hard to move. Professor Clay frowned at the boy and scoffed. "I don't know what my son saw in you." Professor Clay left the room, having no regret what he had done to the young boy.

* * *

"Soon the Alternative will be ready." Zenoheld said to himself aloud.  
"Would you like a drink, my king?" Professor Clay entered with two cups in his hands. Behind him, a guard with more alcohol. Zenoheld said nothing as he took the cup from Professor Clay. He drank the shot in one sip, the guard ran over and poured in more. Professor Clay held up his cup. "A toast to Zenoheld for his leadership."

* * *

Even though his memory of the palace was dim, he somehow managed to find where they kept the prisoners. Spectra checked behind him to make sure no one was around. Once he was assured, and said, "Gus?" No answer. Spectra carefully checked the cells as he passed by. "Gus where are you, damn it..." He reached the end off the hall. Gus wasn't here. Where could he be. A soft chuckle echoed in the hall, as Spectra immediately followed it. The sound was coming from one of the dark cells. Something moved, and a pair of hand grabbed the cell bars. Spectra found himself face to face with Hydron.  
"It's been a while, Spectra." Spectra wrinkled his nose; Hydron's breath reeked. He was covered with bruises. There was nothing behind that fake smile. Hydron was long gone, and all that was left was insanity.  
"Why are you here?" Spectra scowled. Hydron let out a high pitch laugh.  
"Oh well me and my father just had a little argument that's all," He sang, happily. Spectra grabbed Hydron's shirt through the bars, and Hydron's head slammed into the bars. "Hey!"  
"Where is Gus?" Hydron looks blankly at him. "Where is he?!" Hydron grinned.  
"Oh yeah, Gus was here wasn't he? I could never get his attention. He was always too tired or drugged up." Hydron laughed as Spectra shook. "For all we know, he could be dead!" Spectra threw Hydron back in the cell, furious. Hydron's tears fell as Spectra walked away. "Father...father..." he sobbed. Spectra ignored his cries.  
"Where are you, Gus?"

* * *

Gus's right arm twitched. He found that he could now move but only a little. He could stand not being able to move so he shook in place and fell over the table. Gus groaned in pain. With what strength he had left, he crawled across the floor. Master Spectra was waiting for him. He can not keep him waiting.

"I can't die here..."


	5. Chapter 5

It had seemed as if victory was theirs. It wasn't long before they launched their plans. Why don't they celebrate now? Celebrating was appropriate; alcohol was always fun for the two of them. They drank away, not caring how this would end up. The professor drank more than the King, since he was the most pleased. After all, it was his machine; oh how proud he was of it. He ignored the fact that his machine would take thousands of lives; he was just glad it actually worked. Countless of hours and days, he had worked on the machine. You could say it was his most prized possession. The professor threw his glass on the floor; causing it to break into tiny little pieces. The guard who was looking after them, pouring drink after drink for them, was alarmed when the Professor tripped over his own two feet and fell down hard. As the guard went to check on him, the King shooed him away. The lights began to flicker and then went off. After a moment or two, the emergency lights turned on. However, they were dim. The King had noticed this, despite his drunken state. He called for the guard and tried to tell him to check the lights. Even though his words were hard to make out, the guard understand the general idea the King wanted to say and carried out the order.

* * *

As Gus weakly sat up and leaned against a wall, out of breath, the lights flickered and went off. The emergency lights turned on. Gus pondered if that was...no it couldn't be. The drugs were taking quite an effect on Gus's body. Movement was extremely difficult and very tiring. Gus sighed. How was he supposed to escape? If he remembered clearly, the palace had extra ships. Getting there would be a challenge, given in his current state. He had to try though. Gus took a deep breath and tried to stand. The drugs suddenly took over, and he collapsed. He slowly began to lose conscious.

* * *

The dim lights made it hard to see as he went down to the basement. There was only one light in the entire room. The guard grumbled and searched for the power box. After feeling the walls, he found the power box. Something was wrong. The cover of the power box had been ripped off, revealing that the power had been purposely damaged. Behind him, Spectra stood in the darkness. The guard had heard someone move, but Spectra attacked him from behind. Spectra dusted his gloves, standing above the body. He wasn't dead, merely unconscious. Spectra made his way out of the basement and followed the hallway. It eventually led him to the throne room where Professor Clay was passed out from drinking too much, and King Zenoheld was trying to recover. Spectra felt an urge to end their pathetic lives here and now. However he had a much bigger priority at the moment. Gus  
"I'll came back later, I promise." chuckled Spectra, leaning above his father and looking at Zenoheld. "Now then, where was I?"


	6. Chapter 6

Gus had soon regained conscious and slowly opened his eyes. Before him was a guard with red hair and golden eyes.  
"You're finally awake." Terrified by the fact that he had nothing to defend himself with, Gus tried to get away from the guard. The guard grabbed Gus's arms to stop him. "Calm down, don't be afraid." After a moment or two Gus calmed down a little. They were in a somewhat dark room with no one around. It seemed old. Gus had never been in there before.  
"Where am I?" The guard chuckled.  
"Just another room in the palace." Gus growled, stating that that wasn't funny. In the middle of that sentence, Gus felt dizzy and tried to stay still. The guard noticed Gus's face become paler, and his amused face was replaced with a concerned one. "Don't push yourself too hard." He said, placing his hand on Gus's shoulder. After a while, he introduced himself. "I'm Nero, by the way." Not knowing what else to say, Gus said, "I'm-"  
"Gus. Yeah I know who you are. You were part of the Vexos. I also know your a prisoner here." Gus simply nodded and, since the dizziness wouldn't go away, laid on the floor.  
"You're a guard. You're supposed to be loyal to the King. Why did you help me?" muttered Gus, confused. The guard stroked his hair, chuckling.  
"It's cause your so pretty." Nero said, jokingly. "It's not right; what they do to the prisoners here. I've seen what they've done. So many times, I was forced to torture them." Gus was silent. "Not this time...no...I'm going to help you get out of here." Gus couldn't believe his luck. He was too weak himself to get out, but this time someone was here to help him.  
"Then can you take me to the ships?" Gus asked. Nero nodded and helped Gus to his feet. Gus leaned on Nero for support; Nero took Gus's arm and took it around his neck.  
"I know every part of this ship," Nero said, proudly. Nero opened the door and looked around to make sure no one was there. Once he saw that the coast was clear, he left the room and went to the left. It was hard to see, since there were few emergency lights. "How you holding up, Gus?" Even though the drugs were still in effect, walking was becoming easier.  
"I'm fine." Up ahead, footsteps could be heard. Nero stopped, frightened. There was nowhere to hide, and if they caught them it would be so much trouble. Nero pulled out a gun to defend Gus and him. As they got closer, Nero aimed his gun at a shadow.  
"Stop! Who's there?" He demanded. The person slowed down and approached more cautiously. "I said stop!" Gus noticed that a blue light was glowing from the person. Nero shot the air, causing the shadow to stop completely. "Now answer the damn question."  
"...Spectra." snarled the shadow. Gus's eyes widened. Before he could tell Nero it was ok, Nero shot Spectra.  
"No!" exclaimed Gus. He stumbled to Spectra's side and shook him. "Master Spectra!" Spectra groaned.  
"Gus?" Gus noticed that the bullet only hit his shoulder.  
"You're fine, you're fine," whispered Gus. "Nero, please help him." Gus's heart sank when he saw Nero point his gun towards the two, glaring at them.


	7. Chapter 7

"At last I am able to face you like this, Spectra." Nero spat out. Gus watched the gun's movement, ready to take the bullet for Spectra. "You're a monster, you know that? You took my Bakugan and made it endure horrible tests. He didn't even make it out alive, you know? Not that you care. You've made my family go through hell, after I tried to defy you. Now, it's time I take my revenge, don't you think?" Nero pointed the gun at Spectra's chest and curled his index finger to pull the trigger.  
"Stop." Gus put himself between Nero and his master, with his arms spread out. Nero narrowed his eyes.  
"Move, Gus." He said, not faltering. Spectra weakly grabbed the back of Gus's shirt.  
"Gus please, get out of the way. I deserve this. I've made you suffer long enough." Gus did not back down. He felt his eyes tear up a little. He didn't want to die, but if it was to protect Spectra he would have no regrets. Nero made a 'tch' sound.  
"Fine, then." Just as Nero pulled the trigger, Spectra pushed Gus to the ground. The bullet barely missed Gus. Nero kicked Spectra off Gus and sighed. "I suppose I'll leave it to Zenoheld." Nero waved his gun around, signaling for the two to get up and walk ahead. Gus helped Spectra to his feet and acted as support for him. However, he himself wasn't in great shape. He was still drugged up. Gus silently cursed. How could he have trusted the guard so easily? He should have known that in the end, it would always end up bad. "Hurry up!" Nero ordered. Gus reluctantly obeyed.  
"Master Spectra, how's your wound...?" Gus asked weakly. Spectra merely shook his head; a sign that he didn't want to talk. They entered the throne room; Professor Clay was on the floor unconscious. King Zenoheld, however, had not drank as much and was only dulled a bit.  
"What have you brought me," murmured Zenoheld. Nero kicked Spectra ahead and took Gus.  
"My King, I have brought you a nice surprise. Before you: Spectra." Zenoheld seem to have finally noticed Spectra and laughed. He rose from his throne and stumbled over to them.  
"Yes this quite a surprise." Zenoheld grabbed Spectra's hair and pulled him closer. Gus, outraged, escaped Nero's grip and tried to attack Zenoheld. However, he was weak compared to the King. Zenoheld easily pushed him away. Nero got ahead of Gus again and placed the gun to his head.  
"Pull another stupid stunt like that, and I'll blow your brains out." Nero said, coldly. Zenoheld struck Spectra to the floor. As Zenoheld continued to abuse him, Spectra order Gus over and over to not do anything. Gus shook as he watched his master be beaten. It angered him that he was powerless to stop this.  
"Nero would you really kill me?" Gus asked, sadly. Nero was mildly surprised.  
"Of course." Gus placed his hand on the gun. "What're-"  
"Then what are you waiting for?!" Demanded Gus. Nero was shocked. "Do it! Do it now!"

A gunshot rung in Spectra's ears.

* * *

Hahaha! While you're left with this cliffhanger, check out my other story Enemies and Not and reveiwe please !


End file.
